


Soulmates AU

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Varchie - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: Everything that happened in their first meeting, except this time they're already acquainted.





	Soulmates AU

Veronica Lodge was 100% sure that this whole ‘soulmate’ story was an urban legend, a modern day fairy tale if you will. That changed when poorly drawn doodles appeared on her body. Doodles she had definitely not drawn because she wasn’t a particular fan of skin cancer.

Part of her wanted to find who out who it was, and that part perused all her favourite New York hangouts and her school looking for _something_. She wasn’t really sure what that something was but she looked nonetheless.

The other, logical part reminded her that most people didn’t find their soulmates and that it could be much less than it was cracked up to be. She could end up severely disappointed. See the stories she’d heard, it told soul mates to be something ethereal, magical even.

She didn’t feel that was something she deserved. She didn’t think herself a good person, a person deserving of a soulmate. She was the daughter of a criminal, the epitome mean girl and though she was working on it, being a better person - a better Veronica, better than her parents - she still felt tainted.  And something about the footballs messily appearing on her forearm felt good, pure.

After a few weeks of having random sketches, writings and reminders scrawled on her she decided to return the favour, writing ‘VL’ on her left wrist.

When she found an ‘AA’ on her right wrist she knew she had to decide to pursue it or not, to somehow use these markings to find her ‘other half’ or to completely forget it. She chose the latter, partly because she was scared of what she would find but mostly because her father had just gotten arrested, she was moving to a new town and rationed that all of this would just make things harder.

Riverdale meant new beginnings, a new Veronica and a clean slate.

That didn’t stop her from wondering though.

-

Archie Andrews was a definite believer in soulmates, he knew she was out there somewhere. Or he. He just wished that he could find out who they were.

He did the whole ‘write on your skin thing’ and he was left with three possibilities 1) his soulmate was blind, 2) his soulmate was ignoring him or 3) it didn’t work.

It was a bit off-putting that there was a possibility that he’d never meet his soulmate but not enough to stop him from spending every spare minute thinking about them.

It was late in the afternoon, around dusk, when Archie discovered a ‘VL’ imprinted on his wrist. It was the prettiest writing he’d ever seen and it was exciting, he was excited. His soulmate was communicating with him, possibly, hopefully. Though he tried he couldn’t recall a single person with the initials VL - if it was someone’s initials.

Struggling to write with his left hand he scribbled an ‘AA’ on his right wrist, if he couldn’t find them, maybe they could find him?

A few days later, with nothing from his soulmate and summer vacation coming to an end, Archie relied on his music to keep himself in good spirits.

On the last night before school reopened he was at Pops telling his best friend, Betty, about his songs and while he appreciated her enthusiasm he found his mind drifting to his soulmate. As it always did.

Until he saw her, and everything else, including his thoughts, melted away.

He couldn’t explain what it was that he felt, it was both a familiar ‘hey, it’s me’ and a mysterious ‘get to know me’. It was like a tangible gravitational pull had appeared between the two of them. It was, what was that word Jughead used… glorious. It was glorious.

He heard her say something to Pop Tate, her voice was soft and velvety, and he wondered if she could sing.

She asked him something about something, he reflexively responded without processing her words or his own. He was in another realm, drawn out only by her name.

“Veronica Lodge,” she said, introducing herself. Something about it felt important, he just couldn’t figure out what exactly. His brain was mush besides questions like, how would it feel to run his hands through her hair? Why were the stories in her eyes so conflicting? Did she like musicians?

“Archie Andrews.”

At his name her eyes widened, but she quickly blinked whatever she felt away.

They had spoken some more, she made a joke and he laughed, a bit too obviously. He was unaware of Truman Capote, and what was so funny but still, he laughed.

When she left Archie realised his thoughts on his soulmate had taken a backseat to thoughts on Veronica Lodge. He didn’t mind too much.

He was three hours into his slumber when his brain had put two and two together, jolting him awake. She was his soulmate. Or it was one hell of a coincidence and the universe wanted him to do something about it.

And do something he did.

Breathless from his sprint he took a second to gather himself before entering the Pembrooke and asking for Veronica Lodge. She said that they could send him up and he threw his fist in the air. Small victories.

“Took you long enough,” was the first thing she said when she opened the door.

“Can I kiss you?” He knew it was forward, he knew it was unlike him and he definitely knew it could result in her slamming the door in his face.

But she didn’t.

She merely took a step closer and looked up at him with her big doe eyes and if he wasn’t already a goner, now he was. 110%.

And he kissed her. The feeling that emerged when he first saw her enter the diner resurfaced, but this was somehow more – like two worlds colliding.  It was more than a kiss, it was two souls saying ‘hey, I missed you’ and it was earth-shattering, mind-boggling and thought-provokingly good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it, I'm reposting all of my one-shots from tumblr onto AO3 since we're in dire need of more varchie fics on here and I feel like this will allow more shippers to have access to it. New work shall be posted soon hopefully.


End file.
